


It's almost like you want it

by AnOddSock, troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Captivity, Chains, Cock Cages, Conditioning, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Sam has no memory of how he came to be in this room and he's certainly never been able to fight his way free, but he's starting to learn that pleasing the men who hold him and come to visit him, might be the very best thing he can do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally two little ficlets written and posted after a tumblr exchange of ideas, you can see the original post [here.](https://oddsocksandstuff.tumblr.com/post/176227346901/last-night-i-woke-up-at-like-2am-with-a-terrible)
> 
> The first chapter is Trouble's portion, the second chapter is Socks' addition. Thanks to AzrielRose for the reminder that we hadn't posted this here yet, I always meant to... Enjoy!

The metal around his wrist didn’t hurt as much as it did in the beginning, but it still hurt. The scar tissue and calluses numb enough to ignore when he shifted into another, equally uncomfortable, position. Changing positions was important. He knew it was. It was important to not have sores that took weeks to close and legs that were too numb to stand on, but sometimes he just plain didn’t want to.

He wanted to just lie still and fade away.

No one ever let him fade away.

He’d shifted another four times when the first door opened. Faint and muted behind the others. If he counted, he always counted, it would take another fifteen minutes for the final door, the one to his cell, to open.

Sam shifted nervously on his knees, ignoring the little stone that was stuck under the left one. His hands couldn’t reach it anyway.

Each door was less muted. Closer. So much closer.

They never let him fade. Never just left him to starve. There was no such thing as peace. Not here. Wherever he was.

“Good morning, Sammy. Still doing ok down here?”

He had no idea who was standing in front of him. They all looked the same. Same suits. Same hair. Same masked face. Nearly identical voices. He stared defiantly into the green eyes - always so green - waiting for what he couldn’t stop.

“Still so stubborn.” Sam started. There was a second man behind the first. It was rare that he had more than one tormentor at the same time. Sometimes they came one after the other, but almost never together. “It’s almost like you want us to hurt you.”

Sam ignored the sudden lurch in his empty stomach. He did not want this. He hadn’t chosen this.

“Why else would you make us keep you like this?”

Sam’s eyes found the second man. Blue. He had blue eyes. He was different … probably. There’d been so many men. So many people that hurt him. Had he seen all their eyes? He’d been confused before.

“Are you hungry, boy?”

Yes.

“No.”

The men smiled in perfect unison. Kind, and benevolent smiles that belonged on the faces of exasperated grandparents.

“Still fasting? That’s not healthy, you know.”

No! He … he wasn’t fasting. They were starving him. For days, it was probably days … the lights were always on.

“We know you try to look good for us.”

Sam shook his head, the chain wrapped around his neck rattled against his collar bone. He wasn’t trying that. Didn’t want that. Didn’t want this. Did he?

“But there is such a thing as too thin.”

The man sank down to a crouch too quickly, disappearing from Sam’s view till he realized he had to look down instead of up. Hands were already millimeters away from his ribs, and he tried to jerk away. The hands followed, nails digging into the spaces between his ribs and holding him still. It felt wet.

“Look at what you just made me do.”

Red tipped fingers waved in front of his face, and he hadn’t made him do that. He hadn’t.

“Can’t even sit still. You know what happens when you don’t sit still?”

Sam knew he was meant to swear at them. Spit at them. Strong and defiant. But he wasn’t. Weak, and hungry, and so, so tired he knew what came next and he didn’t want it.

“No.”

“Sure you do.” The other one - he couldn’t look up anymore, their eyes might as well not exist - chided. “You’ve forced our hand so many times you must know. Or do you just enjoy it so much? You could just ask, you know.”

The rattle of the chain as he shook his head again was louder than the voice in his head. Telling him he had to deny their words.

“Try it. Try begging us for it.”

Still the chain rattled. Until a heavy hand in his hair put a stop to it. Pulled his head up to stare at the thin tasseled whip that poked at his nose playfully.

“Beg.”

“Please.” The word tumbled from his lips too easily.

“See?” The one holding the whip cooed. Their eyes were still gone. The whip was all he could stare at. It hurt. It hurt bad. Thin and vicious it left marks that stung and bled for hours. “So much better when you just come out and say what you really want.”

He couldn’t shake his head anymore. Couldn’t. The one down on the floor with him kept stroking. Softer now.

“So much easier to just give in to your own twisted desires.” And it was. Kind of. Just one word and the nails became soft fingertips. Petting his stomach, heading towards the baby pink thong he couldn’t remember putting on.

“Since you’re being so open. We’ll forgo the thirty lashes you were forcing us to deal out. How many do you want?” Sam blinked. How many did he want? He had to want some, or he wouldn’t have said please. He wouldn’t have begged. “How about ten? Do you want ten lashes on your pretty chest?” Ten didn’t sound too bad. It was way less than thirty. And thirty lashes hurt a lot.

“Say please.” The one petting the skin below his navel prompted.

“Please.” Sam echoed, the word came even easier this time.

“There you go. Count them for me.”

The soft fingertips left his skin, and the whip lashed out.

“One.”

“Say please, Sammy.”

“Please!”

“Good boy.”

“Two! Please.”

“Learning so quickly. Perfect.”

Ten lashes passed quickly. So much faster than thirty. And Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t bleeding. Just thin lines of pain that he could handle just fine.

“Would you like something to eat now?”

“Please.” It just rolled off the tongue.

“Open up then Sammy. Open that pretty mouth that’s begging to be full.”

Sam let his jaw drop down. It did want to be full. He was so empty. He’d been empty for so long.

“Good boy. Doing so good today.”

The dick that shoved down his throat was almost gentle. As gentle as a dick could be once it was all the way down there. And the soft fingers were back. Stroking lower still but he was getting light headed so concentrating on anything was getting harder.

“Want me to come down your pretty throat, Sammy? Want me to fill you up?”

The dick pulled back long enough for another desperate please to slip out. He needed to be full, and the word was helping him. The men were helping him.

“Fuck, so tight and wet. You were born for this.” Sam’s vision wavered as his heart stuttered and his lungs protested. “No wonder you beg to suck dick like this. Lips like that can’t be happy without something to fill them up.”

It made sense. Somehow it made sense. And he’d been fighting it. Fighting so long, when all he had to do was say please.

“Shit! Gonna come.”

His lungs screamed for air, but thick come was being pumped down his throat, and his stomach screamed louder. It was worth it. Worth having his face mashed against the guys crotch. So worth it.

They’d let him breathe again soon enough.

“So good, Sammy. So good.”

Sam nodded, the chain rattling in a different way. Chasing the dick in front of him to lick the last trace of his meal away.

“Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.”

“What’s wrong, boy? Still hungry?”

Sam nodded, still begging. Praying that the word retain its magic properties.

“Good thing we brought you a second dick to suck. You want it?”

He hadn’t wanted anything more desperately in his life. And when the second, hard, dick was presented to him he pounced on it. Hands tugging against the terrible cuffs to try and pull the new man closer.

“So eager. And look at how happy it’s making you.”

A hand closed around his cock, and somehow it was hard. He was hard. Chained to the wall, whip marks still stinging, and he was hard.

“Told you you were born for this. Such a happy Sammy.”

The hand stroked, eventually pushing the scrap of cloth to the side to touch bare skin and it felt good.

“You could have had this at any time if you’d just begged, you know.”

He did now. The hand in his hair relaxed, and Sam pushed forward. Sucked and licked and begged whenever he had air to breathe. He did now.

“Shit. So good. Fuck. Gonna come.”

Sam pushed forward, like the other guy had shown him, terrified he’d lose even a drop.

They came at the same time. His own dick twitching valiantly even though he’d been dehydrated for weeks on end.

He swallowed every last drop. But it wasn’t enough. His stomach barely noticed the double meals, and his mouth was suddenly way too empty again.

“Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.”

“Still hungry for more, huh?”

“Please.”

“Tell you what. You suck off three more guys, and then you can have a sandwich as dessert. How does that sound?”

Perfect. Good. Wonderful.

“Please. Please. Please. Please.”

A new man stepped up. Sam hadn’t even hears the door open. He did hear the zipper in front of him slide down, and he licked his lips.

“Please.”

It was good to be full. So full.

“We’ll train you to take even more. Fill you up everywhere. You like the sound of that?”

Sam nodded, bobbing his head urgently.

“Good. It’s so much easier when you just admit you want it. And you wanted it bad.”

He nodded some more. Eyes turning till he saw the green eyes again.

“You keep behaving like this, we might even let you see the sun again.”

Sam’s eyes rolled back at the thought. He’d not seen darkness in ages, but the sun had been elusive just as long. What a magical word he’d been taught.

“It’ll be pity if he tans. The pink looks so good on his pale skin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make us happy and also you can go yell at Trouble on tumblr she can take it ;).


	2. Chapter 2

He was waiting. Hurting and waiting. It had to be time soon, didn’t it? They’d come back soon?

Everything was sore, arms and shoulders where they were stretched out and chained across the floor. Head pounding with nothing to drink. And between his legs, there the most.

His caged cock throbbed insistently, metal bars digging into flesh trying valiantly to harden. Couldn’t, wasn’t allowed. Hadn’t begged for it. And his ass, hole clenching, as the dildo fucked relentlessly in and out, powered by the machine behind him.

It had been days, probably, he thought. And there had been a pattern, he’d tried to count - two hours on, one hour off.

So it had to be time soon, they’d be back.

The game had changed since he’d learned to beg, to plead. Please wasn’t enough anymore. They still liked making him hurt and still wanted him to ask for it, and it was always best to ask for the thing they most wanted, but it was getting harder to decide which thing that might be.

He gasped, punched forward as the machine sped up again. It was on a cycle, going around, no need for anyone to be here.

He didn’t have strength to cry out anymore, but they’d be back soon, maybe with water. And then maybe it would be over. They’d make him choose.

That was the new game, and what would the choice be this time? He was worn down enough that he could barely think past pain and stop but he’d have to think, and there was always a trick.

And then they’d ask him for a request. One thing he could ask for and they’d give it. But that was difficult too because it got twisted more often than not and he had to be careful. His chest heaved with a broken attempt to sob, what if he asked for the wrong thing again.

Like the time he asked them not to make him bleed, and they complied for two whole weeks. And when day fifteen rolled around he regretted ever thinking it, weak and sitting in puddles of his own red liquid.

Or when he’d asked not to be touched, and they’d strapped him down in a latex suit for three days, with a tube up his nose and another down his dick and let him languish immovable and terrified in the constriction.

Best just to ask to be fed, then, if he could remember. Nothing bad there, it made them happy, a dick in his mouth was easiest to bear. He liked it too because it was simple.

Finally he heard the doors, counted them through _onetwothreefour_

“Hey, boy, enjoying yourself?”

He whimpered. Best not to answer. Two of them, again, he thought he heard two sets of footsteps. His eyes were too tired and sticky with grime to open more than halfway.

A hand caressed his backside, sliding around with the motion of the machine before stinging a slap across his cheek.

“You look amazing you know, all fucked out,” said the green eyed man, he knew their voices now.

“Almost a shame to stop it, don’t you think?” said the other.

“We did promise though, so I guess it’s time to choose.” Their was the snap of elastic against his skin, the panties that hadn’t been taken off but only pulled down below his ass straining tight against his spread legs.

Finally, finally, the machine stopped and he breathed out and nodded, _thank you, stop, over, please._

“So, are you listening? Ready to give us an answer boy?” said the blue eyed one.

There was a pause as the dildo still lodged inside him was disconnected from the contraption and the machine dragged away.

“Which do you want, boy? Do you want this thing out of your ass? Or do you want to come?”

His mind stuttered to a halt. What was the trick? What was the lie? If he asked for option one… well they would take it out, but… but, they could just replace it with something else, right? That wouldn’t be against the rules of the game because he’d still get what he asked for.

So, he could come? Was that the safe choice?

“Tick tock,” said a voice next to his ear. His eyes flew open, finding out of focus green ones dancing before his own.

“I’ll come, please let me come,” he whispered.

“Good choice.”

It was a dream, bliss and pain and heart clenching trepidation as hands removed the cage from his sore, swollen cock. They worked him over, dragging it out and he shook with it.

Another hand stroked through his hair, and dug fingernails into the back of his neck.

Time spun and folded in on itself and he came, weakly crying out, while they laughed.

“Good, you did it.”

“Look at the mess you made of yourself.”

He stuck out his tongue, mouth parted. Was he supposed to clean it up?

“Want to ask for something? You can, we’ll give it to you.”

He whimpered again, because what was he supposed to ask for? There were things he knew they wanted, but something else was niggling at him, something he wanted.

“Anything you want, anything you need?”

_Food, water, a bed, no chains_

But they did feed him, so it wasn’t worth wasting begging on that, and he did sleep already so what was the point of a bed, and if they took away the chains they’d just bring rope….

There had to be something.

“I, please,” his voice cracked.

“Go on, tell us.”

“We’re right here, it’s not that hard don’t waste time.”

Something he needed to know, he should know but couldn’t remember anymore.

“What’s my name?” he pleaded.

They laughed, loud barking and he flinched.

“Really not what I expected,” one said.

“Thought he’d last longer before bothering to ask again, didn’t you?”

He tried to shift, but his wrists hurt against the metal around them and his chest hurt where it had pressed to the floor for hours and hours and days.

He blearily looked up at them and the paler haired one crouched down, stroking his face.

“You know the fun thing about this spell we’ve got working on you now? You never remember for long, next time you sleep it’ll just poof flitter away, but I’ll tell you."

He leaned closer, “Your name is Sammy, my Sam, little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at us if we made you hurt, you have ideas about what might happen next, or you just want to let us know you liked it.
> 
> Credit where credit is due this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for omgBubblesomg and AzrielRose having a wonderful conversation that sparked off some ideas. High five for the filth squad!


End file.
